All monsters are human
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Parfois, les pires monstres ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit...


**Bonjour**

 **Un OS crosover écrit pour Halloween**

 **Couple : Tate X Stiles (Void)**

 **American Horror Story saison 1 et Teen Wolf.**

 **Peu de spoil (juste un peu la Murder House, et une partie de l'histoire de Tate)**

 **Rating M : attention violence physique, violence psychologique, homophobie, sexisme, viol (sur personne majeure et mineure, mais acte non décrit) langage pas très joli, sexe (mais juste lime, pas de lemon).**

 **AHS, Tw et les persos des deux séries ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

All monsters are human

Tate croisa les poings derrière son dos en regardant à travers la fenêtre de la Murder House. Le jour se levait à peine et il semblait faire très froid. Les rares personnes qu'il voyait passer dans la rue étaient emmitouflées dans de gros manteaux d'hiver et portaient bonnets et écharpes. Une feuille voleta devant la fenêtre et le jeune homme quitta son coin pour déambuler dans la chambre. Il regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba sur un corps fin dormant sous une couverture en polaire rouge. Tate esquissa un sourire quand un petit gémissement se fit entendre, sortant de la bouche entrouverte d'un jeune homme aux cheveux brun foncé, endormi dans le lit. Tate s'approcha et s'assit sur le matelas, puis il se pencha au-dessus de la tête de son ami. Stiles Stilinski dormait paisiblement.

Tate souffla doucement dans le cou du jeune brun qui ouvrit un œil en grognant, encore pris dans le coton d'un sommeil réparateur.

\- Mmh, nan, marmonna le jeune brun avant de se retourner et de fermer à nouveau les yeux, replongeant dans le sommeil dont il avait encore clairement besoin à cette heure-ci.

Tate abandonna la partie et sortit du lit, puis de la chambre et traversa le couloir de la maison.

Il entendit des rires à l'étage inférieur et décida d'aller voir ce que trafiquait la famille qui vivait dans la maison.

* * *

0oo00oo

Monsieur et Madame Stone étaient attablés à la cuisine, devant un café bien noir pour elle et une tasse de thé bien chaud pour lui. Il y avait aussi un enfant. Un gamin blond âgé d'environ cinq ans. Il buvait du cacao froid et plongeait une cuillère dans un bol de céréales avant de la porter à sa bouche.

\- Maman, interpella le petit garçon et la femme leva les yeux vers lui.

Elle était blonde, elle aussi, et possédait de grands yeux bleus, rieurs.

\- Oui, mon petit homme, dit-elle avec le sourire, invitant l'enfant à lui parler.

\- Je peux me déguiser en fée ce soir pour aller chercher des bonbons ?

La femme fronça légèrement les sourcils et l'homme termina sa tasse de thé rapidement avant de la poser sur la table, assez durement.

\- Voyons, Danny, c'est pour les filles, les déguisements de fée. Es-tu une nana ? demanda le père, clairement fâché par la demande de son fils.

\- Ton père a raison, murmura la femme, regardant son fils dans les yeux.

\- Non, je suis pas une nana, dit l'enfant, en redressant ses épaules pour se faire plus grand qu'il ne l'était sous le regard inquisiteur de son père. Je suis un garçon, je suis grand et je suis fort, alors je vais me déguiser en Spiderman.

\- C'est plus raisonnable. Tu ne voudrais pas que tout le quartier se moque de toi ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non papa.

L'enfant baissa la tête, rentra ses épaules, clairement déçu, et termina son bol de céréales rapidement, les yeux au bord des larmes, ravalant difficilement une boule de tristesse formée dans sa gorge.

Tate regarda le père, puis la mère, puis l'enfant et il entra dans la cuisine pour se positionner derrière le petit garçon.

\- Tu devrais oser te déguiser comme tu en as envie ce soir, mon petit. Tu devrais ne pas être obligé de te conformer à ce que ces adultes qui n'y comprennent rien veulent. Si tu veux, mon ami et moi, on peut t'aider, souffla le jeune blond et l'enfant sursauta en se retournant vivement, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon Danny ? demanda la mère, inquiète, et l'enfant se retourna vers elle en secouant la tête.

\- Rien du tout, répondit-il, d'un air assuré, ne voulant pas inquiéter ses parents.

Tate sourit et sortit de la cuisine pour regagner l'étage.

* * *

oo00oo

Stiles était assis sur le lit, nu, en tailleur sur la couverture rouge quand Tate entra dans la chambre.

\- Assez dormi cette fois ? demanda Tate avec un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

\- Mouais, on peut dire ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi dans un lit rempli de lames de couteaux. J'ai mal partout, se plaignit le brun en frottant son corps.

Tate le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

\- J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'un démon japonais habite ton corps. Parfois, t'as tellement l'air fragile.

\- Void n'est pas tout le temps présent, parfois il me laisse être simplement Stiles. Où étais-tu ? interrogea le jeune brun en se levant du lit, puis en s'étirant au milieu de la chambre.

Tate le regarda, un petit sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

\- En bas. Je suis allé me balader dans la cuisine. Le gamin voudrait se déguiser en fée pour Halloween, mais le père a refusé.

Stiles leva les yeux sur Tate et ses billes brunes devinrent noires, sombres.

\- Qu'a-t-il encore dit au gamin ?

\- Il lui a demandé s'il était une nana et lui a dit que tout le quartier allait se moquer de lui s'il était déguisé en fée.

\- Je hais cet homme, dit le jeune brun d'une voix caverneuse qui semblait soudain sortie d'outre-tombe.

\- Oh, une petite injustice envers un enfant et Void est de retour. Je lui ai soufflé à l'oreille que l'on pouvait l'aider. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu veux tuer ses parents ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Tate avança vers Stiles et plaqua une main sur son torse imberbe, puis il le poussa jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tombe sur le matelas du lit. Tate se plaça au-dessus de lui et les yeux de Stiles reprirent leur couleur humaine.

\- Le père va finir par faire une connerie. Pendant ce temps-là, toi et moi, on pourrait s'amuser ? dit le jeune blond avec le sourire.

Stiles pouffa et releva la tête pour prendre les lèvres de Tate entre les siennes.

* * *

oo00oo

Tate avait allongé Void sur le ventre et s'était mis au-dessus de lui, pour d'abord, parcourir son dos de milliers de baisers papillons, puis le lécher lentement et enfin, poser des baisers sur ses fesses avant de les mordre. Void s'était alors mis à grogner de frustration en remuant du bassin.

\- Je te veux en moi, bon sang, Tate. Ce que tu es lent parfois, avait râlé le démon.

\- Ce que tu peux être impatient, parfois, rétorqua le jeune homme blond avant de se relever, de se déshabiller lentement puis de revenir se coucher sur son ami. Il lui écarta les cuisses à l'aide de ses mains et se plaqua contre lui.

\- C'est ça que tu veux, hein ? Mauvais démon, susurra Tate à l'oreille de son amant avant lui mordre l'épaule.

Void se cambra et Tate passa sa main entre leurs deux corps pour attraper son sexe tendu et le faire glisser lentement entre les rondeurs de son amoureux.

\- Tu vas me tuer avec ta lenteur, grogna le démon japonais et une ampoule s'alluma toute seule au plafond.

\- Tu es déjà mort, idiot, s'amusa Tate qui guida enfin son sexe dans l'antre chaud de son ami.

\- Bordel, grinça Void et les lumières de tout l'étage se mirent à crépiter toutes en même temps pendant quelques secondes.

* * *

oo00oo

\- C'est pas vrai, ça recommence avec les ampoules, maugréa monsieur Stone qui s'habillait dans sa chambre.

Sa femme fronça les sourcils en regardant les lumières de leur chambre s'allumer et s'éteindre et puis, soudain, inexplicablement, le phénomène cessa comme d'habitude complètement.

\- J'ai déjà fait venir un électricien mais il n'a trouvé aucun problème technique qui expliquerait ce truc. Tout est en ordre et le système est aux normes.

\- N'empêche que ça se produit souvent, de jour comme de nuit. Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Peut-être que ça ne vient pas de notre maison, mais du quartier.

\- P't-être bien. Qui sait. Faudra demander aux voisins.

\- Raoul, tu sais, Danny pourrait quand même se déguiser en fée cette année. C'est juste pour Halloween, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait à une fête dans cette tenue. Le but d'Halloween, c'est de sortir des sentiers battus. Tu sais, en Europe, dans certains carnavals, les hommes se déguisent en femmes. Et personne ne trouve ça étrange.

Monsieur Stone regarda sa femme, l'air mauvais.

\- Tu veux faire de notre fils une petite pédale ? D'ailleurs, l'Europe, c'est un réservoir à pédales, s'écria-t-il, en s'avançant, menaçant, vers sa femme qui recula par peur. La preuve, qui c'est qui a sauvé leurs fesses à chaque fois ? Nous, les soldats américains !

Elle se retrouva le dos contre le mur et une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux.

\- Réponds, femme, tu veux en faire une fiotte ? Réponds ! ordonna monsieur Stone.

\- N-Non, je… je veux pas… il ne sera pas… pas…

\- Je refuse, tu entends que mon fils devienne un petit pédé qui ira agiter ses fesses dans la rue pour se faire triquer jusqu'à en avoir l'anus détendu et devenir incontinent du cul !

Raoul Stone attrapa la gorge de sa femme dans sa poigne et serra jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se mette à suffoquer, il la jeta ensuite sur le lit, la plaqua ventre contre le matelas et lui releva sa jupe. Puis il arracha la culotte de sa femme, la faisant crier de peur et de douleur par la même occasion.

\- Ce sera ta punition, femme, pour avoir voulu faire de notre fils une lopette.

Il ouvrit son pantalon et approcha son sexe de ses fesses avant de la pénétrer violemment d'une seule poussée. Madame Stone se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang quand son homme commença un va-et-vient brutal en elle.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Il la viole, annonça Void en regardant Tate, assis sur le lit, nu, en tailleur et en face de lui.

\- Je sais, murmura le jeune blond en baissant les yeux. Ce mec est une ordure.

\- C'est vrai, mais on ne peut pas s'en mêler, pas maintenant. Tu sais ce qui va se passer si on s'en occupe. S'il meurt, il restera dans la maison et on n'aura rien gagné avec un type tel que lui à nous pourrir notre éternité.

\- Il faudrait pouvoir l'envoyer en Enfer. Tu ne pourrais pas ouvrir une faille ?

\- Peut-être… je n'ai jamais fait ça, tu sais. Je viens de l'Enfer, mais je ne sais pas si je peux y envoyer quelqu'un et puis, ta maison est maudite, Tate. Cette maison, ce n'est pas l'Enfer, c'est le purgatoire. Écoute, on a dit depuis le départ que le jour où il fait du mal au gosse, on le tue, pas avant.

Tate hocha la tête, puis il se leva, s'habilla et attendit que Stiles en ait fait de même pour aller se promener dans les couloirs.

* * *

oo00oo

Danny Stone jouait avec un circuit de petites voitures quand il frissonna soudain et se redressa vivement.

\- C'est les fantômes de la maison ? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix d'enfant, terrorisé.

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil à Tate et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'apparaître devant le petit garçon. Celui-ci sursauta puis sourit.

\- Salut Danny, dit Tate en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tate et Stiles se montraient pour jouer avec le gamin. Ils étaient ses amis et l'enfant avait tenté de parler d'eux à ses parents, mais ceux-ci ne l'avaient pas cru et l'avaient pris pour un gamin un peu timbré avec une imagination un peu trop débordante. Sa mère l'avait d'ailleurs enfermé plusieurs heures dans le placard de sa chambre pour qu'il arrête de raconter des salades. Depuis, l'enfant n'avait plus osé parler de Stiles et de Tate à ses parents.

\- Tu m'as entendu ce matin ? demanda Tate en prenant une petite voiture dans ses mains.

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Tu sais, on voudrait t'aider, mais tu sais aussi qu'on ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi. Si tes parents nous voient, on sera chassés de la maison par des gens avec des pouvoirs spéciaux et si on tue tes parents, ils seront dans la maison avec nous pour l'éternité.

\- Mais ils peuvent pas aller au Ciel ? demanda l'enfant, étonné.

\- Tu veux dire, au Paradis ?

L'enfant hocha à nouveau la tête en s'asseyant par terre entre Tate et Void, déjà assis en tailleur sur la moquette.

\- Ils sont trop méchants pour aller au paradis, mais pas assez méchants pour aller en Enfer. Ils resteraient comme nous dans la maison.

\- Toi, t'es pas au Paradis, annonça l'enfant, frissonnant, comprenant soudain que Tate n'était peut-être pas si gentil, puisqu'il était dans la maison.

\- Moi, c'est différent, je suis lié à cette maison et j'ai lié Stiles à elle, aussi. Mais de toute façon, ni lui, ni moi, n'aurions pu monter là-haut, expliqua Tate en montrant le plafond d'un doigt.

\- Ah… et moi, j'irai où si je meurs ?

\- Au Paradis, sûrement. À moins que tu ne veuille rester avec Stiles et moi. Écoute Danny, tu voudrais être une fée ce soir pour Halloween ?

\- Oh oui, oh oui, cria l'enfant, se levant d'un bond pour sautiller sur place.

\- Mon ami a ce qu'il te faut, dit Tate en montrant Void qui sortit de derrière son dos un costume de fée, rose et violet, couvert de paillettes, à la taille de l'enfant.

Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina et il se précipita sur le costume. Il se déshabilla en vitesse et revêtit le costume de fée qui lui allait à la perfection.

\- Tiens, y a même une baguette pour toi, annonça Tate en sortant une baguette rose de derrière son dos, puis il la tendit à l'enfant qui se mit à tourner sur lui-même, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tate se leva et Void l'imita, ils se tinrent par la main et disparurent lentement, laissant l'enfant à son bonheur.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Donc, c'est confirmé, on est des monstres sans âme, fit remarquer Tate en se laissant tomber sur le lit, assis, la tête dans les mains.

\- Tu te prenais pour un enfant de choeur ? T'as quand même tué plusieurs personnes dans ton lycée à coups de fusil, je te rappelle. Elles étaient innocentes, elles aussi, comme Danny.

\- Mais elles n'avaient pas cinq ans.

\- C'étaient des gamins quand même. Vas-y, va lui enlever son costume si l'idée te semble insupportable à réaliser. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre plus tard qu'il faudra aider le gamin.

Tate baissa ses mains et regarda Void, durement. Un regard noir.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je suis un démon, pas une fée apportant des cadeaux en échange de dents, grinça Void.

\- Désolé. Je sais qu'on le fait pour son bien, mais j'ai un tout petit reste d'humanité en moi qui a du mal à avaler l'horreur de ce qu'on est en train de faire là.

Void s'assit à côté de Tate et prit ses lèvres entre les siennes pour un long baiser langoureux.

* * *

oo00oo

Raoul Stone laissa sa femme allongée sur son lit,pantelante, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du couloir quand l'écho d'un rire joyeux d'enfant attira son attention , provoquant son étonnement. Il tendit l'oreille et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son fils qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Il faillit s'étrangler quand il vit son fils, habillé en fée, virevolter au milieu de sa chambre en riant aux éclats tout en agitant une baguette rose. Il se dirigea vers l'enfant, lui arracha la baguette de fée qu'il cassa en deux morceaux avant de les jeter au loin et de se mettre à hurler sur son enfant.

* * *

Madame Stone, alertée par le bruit, se leva d'un bond, malgré la douleur qui l'élançait au niveau de sa vulve et de son vagin et passa une robe de chambre pour se précipiter dans le couloir qu'elle traversa au pas de course pour se ruer dans la chambre de son fils où son mari se trouvait déjà, debout devant Danny, en train de lui crier dessus. Raoul leva la main et celle-ci percuta la joue tendre de l'enfant qui tomba sur les fesses sous la violence du coup.

\- Ne le touche pas, hurla la mère et elle se précipita sur son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais l'homme lui arracha des bras l'enfant. Il la repoussa avec son pied, la fit chuter et lui écrasa la main.

\- Tu as vu ce que tu as fait de lui, pauvre conne ? T'as vu, il est une gonzesse. On va faire quoi de lui ? Il est juste bon à se faire baiser, maintenant. C'est plus un homme.

Madame Stone se mit à pleurer et jura qu'elle n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Son mari lui asséna un coup de poing en plein visage et elle perdit connaissance.

Il porta son gamin dans ses bras et le jeta sur son lit d'enfant recouvert d'une couverture brodée de motifs de chevaliers.

\- Tu sais que les contes de fées, ça n'existe pas ? Tu sais ce qu'ils méritent dans la vraie vie les petits garçons comme toi ? Ceux qui se prennent pour des filles ?

L'enfant secoua la tête et l'homme lui arracha sa robe de fée, laissant les lambeaux de l'habit déchiré retomber lentement sur le sol.

* * *

oo00oo

Void regarda Tate faire les cent pas dans leur chambre, puis il se leva, le prit par la main et lui dit :

\- C'est le moment, vient.

Ils disparurent pour réapparaître dans la chambre de Danny et Void se pencha sur le corps immobile de madame Stone.

\- Elle est en vie, mais j'ai besoin de son âme pour être au sommet de ma puissance.

Void brisa d'un coup sec la nuque de la femme et ouvrit la bouche pour aspirer son âme.

\- En voilà une qui ne mérite pas le Paradis non plus, même si elle a voulu défendre son enfant. Elle aurait dû réagir depuis longtemps, elle aura droit au purgatoire, annonça-t-il simplement en se relevant et en abandonnant le corps inerte derrière lui. Il regarda la chambre et serra les poings quand il vit Raoul Stone en train de violer son propre fils. Pauvre petit enfant qui pleurait en silence en serrant les draps de son lit dans ses poings. Les yeux de Void devinrent noir corbeau, comme les ténèbres, et il se concentra pour rassembler toutes ses forces. Un puissant courant électrique le traversa tout entier et il s'avança alors pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de monsieur Stone qui se raidit avant de lâcher son fils, de se retourner et d'ouvrir des yeux terrorisés face au démon qui se dressait devant lui.

\- Quel monstre êtes-vous ? demanda monsieur Stone en tentant de reculer.

\- Je pense que le pire monstre du monde, nous l'avons devant les yeux, cria Tate et la main de Void , telle la pointe d'une lance, transperça de par en par le corps de Raoul, saisissant son cœur encore chaud pour l'extirper de sa poitrine. Raoul tomba au sol aussitôt. Void sentit palpiter le cœur dans un dernier battement dans sa paume puis il laissa l'organe mort s'écraser dans un chuintement flasque sur le corps inerte de monsieur Stone. Un éclair doré frappa le sol sous le corps de monsieur Stone et celui-ci fut aspiré par les ténèbres. Void regarda la scène.

\- C'est ce que tu mérites, ordure. Tu verras, le roi de l'Enfer, c'est le pire des démons et il a une grosse queue. Tu vas la sentir passer pour l'éternité, espèce d'enfoiré !

\- Prends le gamin, on se tire avant que l'âme de la mère ne revienne dans ce purgatoire.

Tate prit l'enfant contre lui et il attrapa la main de Void. Ils disparurent aussitôt.

* * *

oo00oo

Cimetière…

Tate regarda l'enfant dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que pour rester avec nous pour toujours, tu dois mourir ? Hein ?

L'enfant hocha la tête.

\- Merci Tate, dit-il en serrant la main du jeune homme dans la sienne.

\- Tu sais, il y a des monstres qui, une fois morts, sont moins monstrueux que certains vivants. Stiles et moi, on fait partie de cette catégorie. Ce qu'on a dû faire à tes parents est horrible et ce que Void va te faire, ne va pas être non plus vraiment reluisant, mais tu ne méritais pas de passer ta vie à souffrir à cause de ton père.

\- Il était un monstre, murmura l'enfant.

Il lâcha la main de Tate et Void, après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur son amoureux, posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant pour lui envoyer dans le corps une décharge électrique qui le tua sur le coup. Puis Void invoqua l'Enfer et ses pouvoirs pour garder l'âme de l'enfant avec lui et celle-ci se matérialisa entre les deux hommes, leur prenant la main dans la sienne.

\- Je suis bien avec vous, sourit l'enfant.

\- Il manque une petite chose.

Void claqua des doigts et le petit garçon se retrouva vêtu d'un costume de fée avec de jolies ailes violettes parsemées d'étoiles phosphorescentes.

\- Je veux des bonbons, moi, maintenant, s'extasia l'enfant, voyant qu'il avait dans la main, un sac décoré d'une citrouilles pour aller récolter des bonbons.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. C'est ta nuit d'Halloween, petit ange féerique. Tu l'as bien mérité.

* * *

oo00oo

Cette nuit d'Halloween fut particulièrement heureuse pour le petit Danny, pour Tate Langdon et pour VoidStiles. Ils allèrent sonner aux portes, tous les trois, mains dans la main, la joie dans le coeur et les habitants du quartier furent tous émus de voir cet enfant souriant entourés de deux pères attentionnés, remplis de fierté et d'amour. Ça faisait du bien, pendant une telle soirée placée sous le signe de l'horreur.

* * *

oo00oo

Au petit matin, Tate poussa la porte d'une maison et y entra, suivi de Danny et de Stiles.

\- Cet endroit a l'air sympa, t'en penses quoi, Danny ?

\- Parfait, sourit l'enfant, une guirlande de chocolat décorant le tour de sa bouche.

\- Super. Maintenant, on va pouvoir se lier à la maison. Je vais aller m'occuper des habitants. Va te choisir une chambre, dit Tate à Danny qui, tout heureux, monta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Tate se dirigea dans le salon, où une famille de quatre personnes regardait des cartoons sur un écran géant. Il prononça quelques paroles et tua, un par un, le père, la mère et les deux filles de la maison. Leurs quatre âmes montèrent au Paradis et les puissances célestes offrirent la nouvelle maison à Tate, à Stiles et à Danny. Ils étaient désormais liés tous trois à une nouvelle Murder House… Pour l'éternité.

* * *

 **Pour être honnête, je me suis détestée d'avoir fait souffrir un être aussi mignon (dans mon esprit) que Danny Stone. Je me pensais pas qu'un jour je ferais du mal à un gamin dans un fic... Mais bon, c'est fait.. heureusement, tout se termine bien pour lui.**

 **merci d'avoir lu en tout cas.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
